Constance Tells
by WallflowerAngel-infinite
Summary: WARNING: This is my original take on the story. Rated T just in case. Constance will tell you her account of the events that had happened. All those moments when she heard or saw events unfold that she wasn't supposed to see, been in the wrong place at the wrong time but at the end, it was all about that one wild adventure that she never really intended to have.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the story The Three Musketeers or characters. I only own the OCs and additional plots.**

**A/N: It really saddens me that people are starting to forget about the story and I'm sorry if any of the characters are a bit OoC.**

* * *

**Constance Rejects**

"Constance?"

"Yes, your majesty?" I asked, looking up from the dress I was mending for Anne. Whenever the queen addresses me in that particular tone, the subject is very rarely enjoyable.

"I have heard about the nobleman. He is the second in a month, Constance. What is the problem this time?" Anne asked me. I thought so. The palace is a venue where everyone will eventually know everything so this was- expected.

I sighed. I had recently rejected the second nobleman who had offered a betrothal to me. It wasn't that I had any intention of rejecting the poor man. And it most certainly was not the feeling that came along with him. Instead, it was what I did not feel.

Love.

"I believe I do not feel the attraction as of that he claims to feel for me." I answered.

"Who needs attraction, dear Constance? He was a man of status and well supplied with crowns." Charlotte said indignantly.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the palace knows all too well the attraction Charlotte felt for the Comte. In all sense, she was extremely desperate for the Comte's attention. And the Comte's wealth, of course. She was simply elated when I had told her I did not accept the proposal in which she would gladly say yes.

"I think she knows full well what the man was, Charlotte. Now would you please, excuse me? I would like to be left to my thoughts in peace." Anne said.

As Charlotte and I headed towards the big oak double doors, Anne clapped her hands and we both turned around.

"Not you, please, Constance. Thoughts are meant to be shared." Anne said and Charlotte snorted before going out. Of course, everyone would love to be the royal confidante. But I was more than that. I was royal lady-in-waiting. A best friend.

Anne gestured to the silk armchair beside her bed and I sat in it. I loved the feel of the smooth fabric against my fair skin.

"You know you will have to get married one day, Constance." Anne said quietly, sipping her tea. I have not the slightest idea how she was capable of sipping the scalding hot tea so- elegantly.

"I do, your majesty. But it has crossed my mind several times that perhaps, I do not wish to waver my loyalty for you just yet." I explained, sighing.

True, I was seventeen years old and the oldest out of all the lady- in-waitings. And my parents were waiting for news of marriage. No such luck, though.

Anne looked at me fondly and smiled.

"I respect that you have your thoughts in those branches in your devotion towards me, but I do not like to think that I am in any way of stagnating my companion's futures."

"Please, Anne. I am just not quite ready for those sort of thoughts at the moment. Please, your majesty, I beg you to let the subject be."

"Very well, Constance. Now, may I ask you to do something for me?"

* * *

"Thank you, mademoiselle."

I smiled at the kindly middle-aged florist. Elodie has always won a little of my favor for having sold wild flowers the queen seems to adore so much. Every morning Anne would wish to wake up to the scent of the wild flowers and naturally, she would inquire if the flowers were ever absent.

As I walked through the streets, I found that it was quite more crowded than it should be. Usually, the evenings would provide me with a bit peace as the streets would often be empty. Today was apparently an exception.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Bronque, what is it that is happening?" I asked politely.

The man bowed and let me pass through between him and the beautiful Madame Bronque, revealing what seemed at the moment a duel between three men with musketeer suits, a handsome young man who looked my age and around forty of the Cardinal's guards. I sighed. Those men are always creating one turmoil or another around the skirts.

As the crowd around me began to thin, I watched the young man duel the men with such intensity. The three musketeers did not even offer their assistance at first and they did not have to. The young man slashed and parried with the forte of his blade. He was extremely skilled and it made me more curious than ever as to know his identity.

I grimaced a fair bit as I saw Jussac, one of the guards (and also one of the Cardinal's favourite) almost strike him but he deflected the deadly blade with such ease. By now, his companions have also participated in the duel.

Out of the blue, the young man just- caught my eye. I blushed as he threw in a very cocky smirk.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked haughtily as he parried the blade of the risen Jussac's sword again and again. Oh, so he is a Gascon for I could tell from his odd accent.

"Are you always this cocky?" I asked him. I did not know what went over me, but I smiled. Constance Constantia Bonacieux smiled for a young man. That has never happened before.

"Only on Tuesdays. And whenever beautiful women are involved." He a dded with a crooked smile.

Lord, his words were a little sad I have to admit but then again, they were so much more intriguing in comparison of how the nobleman of Paris would court.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" I asked. I gasped as Jussac's blade hit his side and his face flushed in anger. He striked Jussac once and sinked his sharp blade into the man's chest. The man lay dead and bloody at his feet.

"No, actually it's Tuesday." He replied, playfully, pulling out his blade from the dead body. My eyes widened at the sight of the red liquid and the young man laugh.

"To whom do I have the honours, mademoiselle?" he asked me with a small bow.

"Constance Bonacieux. And you are Monsieur-"

"D'Artagnan." He replied, kissing my hand.

"Well, Monsieur D'Artagnanm, it has been a great pleasure talking to you, but I am afraid I would have to return to the palace." I said. He gave a bow and smiled.

"May I escort you there?" he asked but I shook my head slowly. He may be charming but if any of the staff caught me engaging in a conversation with a mere country boy, my parents would not be happy if the words got to them. They detested lowly country born men who dared to propose to their daughters. My younger sister, Amorette, once had a country beau and she was forced to engage a Comte.

I know. It is sad. Even Amorette was getting betrothed.

He kissed my hand once more and I walked back with my basket of wild flowers and left D'Artagnan and his companions. I thought I saw one of the musketeers engage something with D'Artagnan with such a grave expression but I refused to let it crowd my mind.

Besides, it was D'Artagnan who was crowding it at the moment.

* * *

"Can you please retell it, Constance?" Charlotte asked me. I groaned in frustration. Charlotte looked at me blankly and I will not lie that for a moment, I thought of telling her she was the reason of my discomfort.

I had just retold the whole story to the queen, the twins chambermaids Aimee and Charmaine, and to three fellow lady in waitings Dixie, Estelle and Ila and so it was only manners that they let me be for a moment for I was fairly exhausted. And Charlotte was pestering me to the point where I would have gladly taken a strike of D'Artagnan's blade.

And so I told her the story, but just so she would not pester me any longer because it was starting to make me a little angry. And there is no one I know that would like to witness an angry, exhausted Constance.

But out of all the words that I had repeated on account of so many requests- including all of exaggerated details concerning D'Artagnan's duel against Jussac, and I might have let slip a little false information about the number of guards- her main point of interest were his three companions in which Anne told me were the three most competent former musketeers Athos, Aramis and Porthos.

I quickly brushed off her petty inquiries and went for a walk around the palace. But then, my eyes caught sight of the queen in an intense conversation with the king. It was only so rare that the queen spoke with the king (who was deeply infatuated with Anne) so it was quite an affair.

As they departed into separate ways, I caught up and stood beside the queen who was a few inches shorter than I was.

"Constance. I was just telling the king about your story, concerning his musketeers. He was amazed by their bravery and devotion, says he. So, he has assured me that the men will be honoured and rewarded." Anne said.

"That is good, your majesty. Please, I do not understand why the musketeers were disbanded and Monsieur de Treville will never tell me. Will you tell me why?" I asked.

Anne sighed sadly.

"One of his musketeers had trusted a certain woman in which Monsieur de Treville will not reveal and admittedly, this action has almost brought down France." Anne replied simply.

As we heard another set of clicking heels walking towards us, we turned around. It was Estelle.

"Your majesty. Constance. The men are here."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
